


To You In 2,000 Years

by Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda, EreRiMin_Ackerman_Wings-Of-Freedom (Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda)



Series: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Annie Leonhart, Child Mikasa Ackerman, College Student Eren Yeager, Comfort Sex, Crying Eren Yeager, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor Hange Zoë, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has Panic Attacks, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, German Eren Yeager, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Hospitals, Isabel and Eren are Related, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Heterochromia Iridum, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has PTSD, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, Naked Cuddling, Nile Dok Is An Asshole, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Professor Erwin Smith, Recurring Dreams, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Erwin Smith, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda/pseuds/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda/pseuds/EreRiMin_Ackerman_Wings-Of-Freedom
Summary: Levi wakes up after having a weird dream and the week after the scene started taking over his nights, his friends show up at the door, called by Erwin.He is shocked to hear that everyone had been having dreams of the walls, and of the monsters, but also of the same boy, though not everyone had him in their dreams since a few of them were dead when the boy was introduced into his life.A week after they talk of the dream, Levi, and Erwin sit in the apartment talking when Isabel and Furlan walk in with an unconscious form in his arms.How did Eren wind up in an alleyway, two blocks from Erwin and Levi's house, and who beat the shit out of him?-⸎-'I gasped, looking at the frail body in my best friends arms. Isabel was crying, her arms grasping at the boys, face buried in his shoulder as she walked slowly beside her husband. She released him long enough so he could be laid on the couch before she got on her knees and cradled his head into her lap as she sat down and caressed his bloodied face.I scanned his body, noticing that his nose was (most likely from the looks) broken, wrist sprained, knuckles skinned and bleeding, shirt torn to shreds, pants covered in his own blood, a knife sticking out of his thigh. I staggered back as I laid my eyes on that knife."Who-who did this? Who would do this to someone so young?" I whispered, mind going back to the dream the week before.I looked down at him as quiet whimpers slipped from my trembling lips. My chest tightened as I stared at the boy half the world deemed dead, now sitting wounded and passed out on my leather couch. The one I shared with my present husband in a past life. The youngest lover I took in while I was all-the-while trying to be the soldier everyone thought me as, "Humanity's Strongest". Before my lay the one creature I loved more than tea. Because lying before me was My Eren Jäger.'My first Reincarnation AU! Hope you like it and......Enjoy?(^_^)





	1. Dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

> Levi wakes up after having a weird dream and the week after the scene started taking over his nights, his friends show up at the door, called by Erwin.
> 
> He is shocked to hear that everyone had been having dreams of the walls, and of the monsters, but also of the same boy, though not everyone had him in their dreams since a few of them were dead when the boy was introduced into his life.
> 
> A week after they talk of the dream, Levi, and Erwin sit in the apartment talking when Isabel and Furlan walk in with an unconscious form in his arms.
> 
> How did Eren wind up in an alleyway, two blocks from Erwin and Levi's house, and who beat the shit out of him?
> 
> -⸎-
> 
> 'I gasped, looking at the frail body in my best friends arms. Isabel was crying, her arms grasping at the boys, face buried in his shoulder as she walked slowly beside her husband. She released him long enough so he could be laid on the couch before she got on her knees and cradled his head into her lap as she sat down and caressed his bloodied face.
> 
> I scanned his body, noticing that his nose was (most likely from the looks) broken, wrist sprained, knuckles skinned and bleeding, shirt torn to shreds, pants covered in his own blood, a knife sticking out of his thigh. I staggered back as I laid my eyes on that knife.
> 
> "Who-who did this? Who would do this to someone so young?" I whispered, mind going back to the dream the week before.
> 
> I looked down at him as quiet whimpers slipped from my trembling lips. My chest tightened as I stared at the boy half the world deemed dead, now sitting wounded and passed out on my leather couch. The one I shared with my present husband in a past life. The youngest lover I took in while I was all-the-while trying to be the soldier everyone thought me as, "Humanity's Strongest". Before my lay the one creature I loved more than tea. Because lying before me was My Eren Jäger.'
> 
>  
> 
> My first Reincarnation AU! Hope you like it and...
> 
> ...Enjoy?(^_^)

Dreamscape

* * *

 **⸎LEVI - Dreamscape: Year 850, March 25, 5 Days Before Cadet Eren** **Jäger’s** **16th Birthday⸎**

 

“Everyone in formation! Take down all the titans you can get a hold of! And please, try to stay alive! These are the last so if we can kill them all, we are free, once and for all! You all with me!?” I screamed, eyes scanning the area around me as horses started to speed off in random directions, all leading to a titan.

 

“Yes, Captain Sir!”

 

They all replied, hope filling their voices as they took off after the vile monsters that has haunted our dreams for decades.

 

“Arlert! Ackerman! Jäger! Kirschtein! Springer! Blouse! You are all with me! Let’s move out and make this something Erwin can be proud of! Charge!”

 

Familiar people all started to charge off with me by their side.

 

 _What were we doing? What were we fighting for? What were these machines attached to our hips? And why did this feel so..._ NORMAL? _And wrong? And why were we doing this for Erwin? He’s obviously alive but I haven’t seen him. Is he here? Or...is this not a dream at all? And who was Jäger? Was he important? Did I know him? What were my feelings towards him? Romantic? Platonic? Friendship? Companionship? Domestic? Or were we just mere acquaintances? Two people who fought side-by-side but had no regards over whether the other died nor lived?_

 

My mind snapped back to the...present?...as I watched one of the monsters (a titan I had learned) was running beside us, but not attacking us. Meaning this was an...abnormal?...and we needed to take him down immediately.

 

_Wait! Don’t do it! It’s Jäger! He’s harmless! He’s with you, not against! Let him do his job and you do yours to keep him alive!_

 

I once again tore my gaze from the angry creature and put it on an oncoming titan. I stood on my horse and pulled myself into the air, attaching myself to the thing trying to kill me.

 

I maneuver around it, spinning in a fast circle as I sliced its nape off and left it dead on the ground.

 

I moved from titan to titan, eyes straying now and then as I kept my eyes on the Rogue Titan. He was running around, rampaging through the titans one-by-one, ripping heads off, stomping on the napes, biting into them, tearing them apart limb-by-limb. I was mesmerized, intrigued by the destruction the titan was causing.

 

I spotted an oncoming titan and I cried out, watching as it attacked him, a deafening roar of an animal in agony.

 

“EREN! NO! DAMMIT!” I screamed, not even aware that the name was both foreign and familiar as it rolled off my tongue.

 

I turned my body his way and gripped my hook into the titans skin, pulling myself up to him. More titans were pushing at him, biting into his flesh, tearing his arms off, his legs, into his chest, tearing the titans heart out. The titan fell still, evaporating. I slashed through napes, until they were all evaporating into the air.

 

My only concern; get the boy before it was too late. I reached him, pulling him out of the carnage as I swept my gaze of his body. I gasped, tears springing in my silver and blue eyes. Half of his arms were missing and so were half of his legs. His face was melted, most likely from the heat and he was losing a lot of blood. His wounds were slowly healing but after a while of sitting there with him, watching as the steam rose and his limbs grew at an agonizingly slow pace, it all stopped: the steam no longer came, the legs no longer grew and neither did his arms.

 

His eyes opened, and he looked up at me, bright green and gold eyes looking into mine, his face fully healed.

 

“Levi...I-I lo-love you...please. Please forg-forgive me. I’m so-sorry. I didn’t wan-want to leave you. I don’t want to le-leave you al-alone. Not after... after Erwin...Erwin…died.” He started sobbing, his face buried in my shoulder as he cried. “Erwin! I’m sorry Erwin! Levi! I love you guys...so, so, so, so much... I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” His shouts turned to whispers and his sobbing turned to breathy hiccups. “I-I will see you in another life. A better life. A brand new life. Away from titans. And-and we can-we can finally be happy together. Have the future we always wanted. Maybe have kids like we talked about. Me. You. and...Er-win.” his voice stopped, the hiccups were no more. The whispers were gone and his chest stopped moving. I could no longer hear his heartbeat either.

 

I cried out, gripping tightly to his torn shirt as I held him against my chest. I sobbed for what felt like an eternity. I didn’t dare leave his side, not even when a titan was hovering above us. I didn’t let him go, even when we were picked up by the said titan. I kept him in my arms as we were swallowed whole, alive. Then were slowly sunk in the titans bile, holding each other, me crying and him lying limp in my grasp.

 

_Then everything was black._

 

-⸎-

 

“Shit!” I woke, landing in the floor with a thud as the blankets gathered around me. The clock read _6:00 am_. I grumbled curses under my breath as I picked them up and made the bed as best as I could without waking Erwin and dragged myself to the bathroom, throwing my clothes in the hamper and turning the water on as hot as possible and stepped in it. I washed off my body and carded shampoo and condition in my hair, rinsing off and shutting the water off. I wrapped a towel around my waist, using a second to dry my hair off and threw it in the hamper with my clothes.

 

I went through my clothes and settled on some forest green boxers, black jeans, a grey long sleeved t-shirt and a dark grey sweater over it. I put some dark grey socks on my feet and a pair of black house shoes.

 

I moved into the kitchen and the clock read _6:15 am_ as I prepared some water on the stove, pulling out my favorite mug which said “I make shit jokes for a living”. I got breakfast ready and tea made just as my doorbell rang.

 

I muttered “shit” under my breath before I stood up from my place, noticing the clock read _6:36 am_ and walked to the door, unlocking it and throwing it open, glaring as I spotted Hange, her husband Moblit, Mike, his wife Nanaba, Bertolt, his husband Reiner, their daughter Annie, Petra, her husband Oluo, Eld, and his boyfriend/fiance Gunther, Krista and her girlfriend Ymir, Sasha and her husband Connie, and Armin with his new boyfriend, Jean.

 

“Why in the hell are you all here at once? It’s too fucking early to deal with you all at once. I had a shitty night and I want breakfast and tea in peace with my husband before we start another shitty day of teaching shitty brats. Now I ask again, why in the hell did you think it would be fun to all show up at my doorstep at the same time at fucking half-assed o’clock in the goddamn morning?”

 

I stood with my hands on my hips, eyes narrowed in a glare, lips pulled in a sneer, and feet tapping at the ground furiously as I waited for a valid explanation.

 

“Erwin called us while you were asleep last night and asked us to come over for a talk as so as we were ready in the morning because he wanted to talk about...I think he wants to talk about some dream he had...not exactly sure. Now let us in Levi! My feet hurt and I want to sit down before I fall on my ass!” Petra was the one to reply, one hand resting on her protruding stomach while the other was wrapped around Oluo’s arm to keep herself upright.

 

I huffed, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut, muttering “He is so going to pay for doing this to me.”

 

I looked up, addressing as I stepped to the side, motioning everyone to come in as I said, “Get settled in. I’m gonna go wake the fucker up.” I looked down at Annie and added, “Mika’s in her room asleep. You can wake her up and play in her room but don’t come out until I fetch you, okay?” she nodded and ran off, her face stoic as ever. “Teach that girl some damn emotions every once in a while. Kids are supposed to be annoying and loud. Not quiet and tolerable.” I muttered when she left.

 

When they were all in the house, I slammed the door shut, marching behind and around them as I stomped to the bedroom, throwing the door open and revealing a shocked Erwin with an outstretched hand.

 

“Why the hell is there a herd in our house?” I growled, stepping forward till I was toe-to-toe with him.

 

“I had something important I wanted to talk to them about. You included since you were involved.” he stated calmly after he composed himself and straightened up.

 

“Yeah. I got that. Pet said something about a dream? She didn’t really know. That’s all she told me.”

 

“Well, it _is_ about a dream and everyone in this house, including Isabel and Furlan, though they are busy with an opening ceremony with Isabel’s younger brother or I would have invited them three as well. Maybe introduce you to the boy. He’s not much younger than us. He’s graduating this year. He transferred to our University and he’s even in my class. Though that is beside the point. We need to get back to the others, I really do need to discuss this matter.”

 

He kissed my cheek and walked out of the room, followed by me a second later.

 

We stepped in the living room and sat on our love-seat, my head on his shoulder as Erwin started talking.

 

“Alright! I invited you all here because I have been having odd dreams lately. But what makes them odd is that every one of you is in it, and the dream has always been of the same setting. In the confinements of giant walls, in ancient looking stone buildings, on horseback, and on strange maneuvering gear powered by what I assume is fuel. I don’t know why I am having these dreams but I am thinking that there is certain meaning behind them. And that they all have to do with us, our pasts, and our lives in general.”

 

He fell silent, the only noise being everyone’s breathing.

 

“Wait! Wait! Did you mention...maneuvering gear powered by fuel?” I pulled up and spun around, eyes wide in shock and mouth gaping like a fish.

 

“Yes? What are you asking Levi?”

 

I sat there, head in my hands as I started to talk.

 

“You are not the only one having these strange dreams. In mine, just this past week, I was yelling, commanding all the people to eradicate them but live. Live so they can have a chance to...live in a ‘free world once and for all’. We rode on horseback and some had flown out on the contraptions strapped on their waists, swords held in their hands as they all yelled and slashed, killing the monsters that were killing the people around us.

 

I was watching this one titan carefully, watching his every move, as he tore through the rabid monsters, limb-to-limb, tearing the napes open, ripping the heads off...he was ignoring us humans...and the funny thing is, my heart knew him and reacted in a weird way. He was attacked, ganged up on by...five or more that I saw, and I was angry...I killed them all in blind rage and...and I grabbed the boy from the carcass before it disappeared.

 

His limbs were gone but regenerating, though slowly, his face was melted off but had healed completely in less than two minutes. He opened his eyes and...and….”

 

I stopped talking, my voice reduced to a whisper as tears leaked slowly down my cheeks.

 

“What happened, Levi? Did he say something? Was he someone you knew? Or one of us perhaps?” Erwin spoke up after a minute of deafening silence.

 

I wiped at my face, looking at my shaking hands as I finished the story with a broken, quivering voice.

 

“These are the exact words he told me.

 

‘ _Levi...I-I lo-love you...please. Please forg-forgive me. I’m so-sorry. I didn’t wan-want to leave you. I don’t want to le-leave you al-alone. Not after... after Erwin...Erwin…died._

 

_Erwin! I’m sorry Erwin! Levi! I love you guys...so, so, so, so much... I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

 

 _I-I will see you in another life. A better life. A brand new life. Away from titans. And-and we can-we can finally be happy together. Have the future we always wanted. Maybe have kids like we talked about. Me. You. and...Er-win._ ’

 

He...died in my arms after that. The words...they were engraved in my mind. I can’t stop thinking about it. He looked so guilty and lost and...broken. Like, he had nowhere to go. After...after he died, I held him close and cried, I mourned over him even while a titan was grabbing our bodies and swallowing us whole. I died holding him, swimming in a river of bile, blood, and mutilated bodies.

 

I had lost all hope. I had no reason to fight. My squad was dead. My two best friends were dead. My two lovers had died, both on the battlefield but at separate dates. Everyone around me were fighting for freedom whilst I had no longing for it, for I had lost the two best things in my life, both to monsters.

 

Why did I reincarnate, just to have only one? Why could I not have my younger lover? Why...why couldn’t I have my Eren? Why-why is fate being cruel?” I sobbed, not caring about the looks everyone gave me. Erwin pulled me in his arms, cradling me against his hard chest as I cried, ignoring the confused, sympathetic glances around me.

 

I eventually stopped crying, leaving my throat hoarse and dry and my sobs were dry hiccups.

 

I wiped my face, lowering it down as I sat embarrassed from my own outburst and grief of a boy that they didn’t even remember. At least, till Erwin spoke up.

 

“Eren Jäger. Cadet of the 104th Class of 847, along with his friend Armin Arlert, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, Jean Kirschtein, Mikasa Ackerman, and...Marco Bott…he died before the choosing ceremony when titans attacked the Trost District in Wall Rose…I had made a speech to determine how many would stay or leave. All of Eren’s friends had stayed while everyone else left to work in fields or as MP’s...Military Police in other words.”

 

I blinked, staring at him as he spoke and fell silent just as fast.

 

“That Eren? The Eren that...that Izzy tells us about everyday? The one Furlan keeps praising for all his hard work in Military School because he feels like it’s where he can do the most good? The overconfident cutie that thinks that overworking himself day and night will make him the elite soldier? _THAT EREN!?_ ” Hange screamed and threw herself off her seat on the long couch in over-excitement.

 

“What? What do you mean about? Izzy and Furlan telling us about and praising an Eren Jäger? How come this is the first time I am hearing this? Why has no told me? I’ve dreamed the same thing, although they were different settings and we were always doing something that involved the gear or Eren, for years now! I’ve never told you guys because I thought you were all too in the present to think about past lives! So if you knew all along, why did no one think to tell me about it?” I whimpered and looked around at all my friends.

 

“You thought we were clueless? We thought _you_ were clueless. We didn’t speak up because we knew you would be emotional. We knew you would demand to see him. We waited until now because he was just station in Germany because some battle has taken place and they need more troops because so far it’s four to one and they need them like bees need honey. We have no idea if he’ll survive out there. Not with all the stupid Russians bombing every street in Germany! He could already be dead and we won’t ever know!” Armin spoke up, his hands squeezing his lovers’ own as clear pools of tears spilled down his reddened cheeks.

 

“No. He’s still alive. I would know if he died. I watched him die once. I outright _refuse_ to let him die without me there. I can’t let him leave me again. It was my fault he died back then. If I had been paying attention around me and not what was happening with him, I would have noticed the mob of titans surrounding him. I could have killed them all and he would have been free and we could have seen the ocean. We could have made a home outside the walls, take in some orphaned children to raise as our own in the free world. We...we had our entire lives to spend together. We had years of happiness to spend under one roof.” my eyes started to water again. I wiped furiously at them to stop me from crying and keep my voice down so the kids wouldn’t run in here and ask questions.

 

“You already had plans before the attack?” Petra with her soft voice.

 

“Yeah...we were gonna see the ocean and scatter Armin and Mikasa’s ashes in the sea so they could have a chance to see it. We had our vials around our necks before we died. We…”

“Daddy? What’s happening in here? We heard yelling a while ago. You never yell. You’re always...quiet.”

 

“Mika...everything’s fine sweetheart. Daddy just...daddy was just confused and surprised about something honey. We didn’t mean to worry you. You hungry? I’m sorry I didn’t feed you sooner. Papa kinda invited guests before I could...Goddammit! Erwin you ass! My food is cold! And so is yours and Mika’s! Now I have to reheat it and it’s going to lose all it’s good flavor! Next time choose a better time to invite people over for a chat!”

 

I huffed and walked out of the room, picking up my discarded plate and put it in the microwave, setting it for two minutes before I made my daughters and husbands, scowling death glares into the food as I went.

 

“What has the food ever done to you? I think it’s dead enough.” A voice broke into laughter behind me, melting my anger away as I gave a small smile and turned, getting up on tiptoe as I set the plate down blindly behind me and wrapped my arms around him as I placed a kiss on his lips.

 

“I understand the reason why you held on to the whole Eren-is-alive-and-in-another-state-fighting-for-humanity bit, and I forgive you for keeping it from me. Just, please? No more?” I pleaded, a tiny smile adorning my face.

 

“Of course Love. I won’t keep anything else from you for as long as I live. And that should be a long time yet.” Erwin promised, wrapping me in a hug as he kissed me once more.

 

We walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, ignoring the sounds of the calling microwave.

 

“I will see Eren again, right? And you do remember he was both of our lover. We are an item, whole when together. Nothing can break us apart. Does...does he kn-know about me? Does he know I’m alive in this life? Or does he have no idea that we even had a past?”

 

I was panicking, tears shining brightly in my eyes a third or fourth time, I couldn’t remember. My hands were shaking and my legs felt weak. I grabbed a hold of his arm for balance, ending with me in his arms a second later, his lips next to my ear as his warm breath hit it, whispering reassuringly, “He knows. He’s keeping his distance so we could have the opportunity to talk to you about everything.”

 

“Oh. That’s a relief. Have you...uhm...have you been with him? I don’t care if you were. He’s ours. I would understand if you had been since you never had him long in our previous life. I won’t be mad if you say you had been with him, intimately or not. I would had the situation been reversed.”

 

He was silent for a minute before he said, in a light tone, “I had been with him, yes. Both intimately and innocently. I made love to him the first time when he was 18. Me and you were 19 and entering our second year of college at SMRU. I took him to a hotel the day after his graduation and we celebrated with chocolate and tender love-making. I told him everything about me and you and how we spent our entire childhood looking for him.

 

He said he had dreams for years about another life and there were ones where he was in intimate situations with both you and me. I had been so happy when he said he finally remembered about that life that I accidentally spent all night there. I had planned to celebrate his success in getting into the honor roll and getting the highest GPA and then going home right after I told him of you and me.

 

I guess I kinda got carried away and made you worry. I’m sorry I hid it from you that night. I wanted so bad to tell you, I really did. But your health problems, you had severe PTSD then, and I didn’t want to say anything that would trigger it. You’ve gotten better since then and I’m really proud of you. And when Eren gets home from his tour, which should be in like, two or three weeks, he will tell you the exact same thing and then you and him can spend a night alone.

 

I’ll stay with Armin and come home around noon the next day. Then me, you, and him can spend the rest of the week together before we get back to work. I don’t know what he’ll do after that week is done, but we will make it work. Is that all okay with you my Love?”

 

I nodded against his chest, sniffling as I finally stopped crying.

 

“Yeah. That sounds perfect actually. It gives me time to plan. Can...can you ask everyone to leave? And see if Bert and Reiner will take Mika for a couple days?” I looked up at him, hopeful.

 

“Yeah. I can do that. You stay in here. I’ll put the food away, pack Mika some clothes, and send her off with Bertl and Reiner. As well as kick everyone out.” He nuzzled my ear, planting a kiss on my cheek before setting me on the bed and walking out of the room and leaving me with my thoughts.

 

-⸎-

 

About twenty minutes later, Erwin walked back in with a small smile as he made his way to the bed. He wormed under the covers and wrapped his burly arms around me as he held me close, sighing blissfully.

 

“I love you Erwin. I love you, and I love Eren, and I have no idea what would have happened to me if I had stayed in that dump. I probably never would have experienced these feelings. I would never have found you guys and fall in love. I fell, twice, for two different people, at two different times, both totally different ages. And now, he’s only a year younger than us. I feel so happy to know that he is finally legal. Back then, we would have been arrested for rape and assault. Thank god it was then though. I couldn’t stand the thought of being away from him if that had been the case.”

 

I snuggled deeper into his embrace, happy to know that my young lover was back and I would see him soon.

 

I let a little smile once again grace my lips as I let the exhaustion consume me, dragging me into the depths of the darkness awaiting. Erwin right behind me.

* * *

 


	2. Mission Gone Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's POV. Levi's POV in the middle and until the end.
> 
> Starting off with a dream vision of his past life with his older lover and captain, Levi and his other lover and commander, Erwin before he gets called for combat.
> 
> A look at Eren and his tour in Germany and the battles he fights as well as barely survives through.
> 
> How much pain can Eren fight before he has to take a leave and go back home? Only to find a certain raven in his home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made smut in this chapter! Enjoy this fluffy (and smutty) chapter full of EruRi!(^_^)

Mission Gone Bad

* * *

 

**⸎EREN -Mission Gone Bad: Year 850, January 31, ⸎**

 

“Heichou! Levi Heichou! The room has been cleaned out! As well as the kitchen and dining room and sitting area!” I called, running outside to where the captain was waiting inside the stables beside his black beauty.

 

“Great. How long till dinner?” the raven-haired man asked, a scowl planted on his face but softened as he petted his mare.

 

“We have at least an hour until dinner is served, sir!” I saluted, feet together and *giving my heart.

 

“Good. Help me clean this entire stable. And then we are going to clean the tack room and the equipment all before dinner. Sound good?”

 

I grinned, dropping my hand. “Yes, sir!” I giggled before I ran off to grab his apron and face cloth, as well as the cleaning supplies and brooms.

 

I came back with everything and set to work as soon as he had his cloth and apron on. Grabbing a shovel, I started scooping up the horse manure and old hay, throwing it all in a big wheel barrow, and replacing it all with fresh hay. I refilled the feed troughs, and filled the water troughs with warm water so the horses wouldn’t be too cold through the night.

 

I snuck my mare a couple of carrots, giggling when he licked my gloved palms. I offered her a sugar cube before I went back to work, totally oblivious of the fact that not even five feet away, my superior officer had a small smile adorning his face and it was directed not at the black mare of his but in my direction, a small, breathy chuckle escaping his lips before he was even aware of it. They both went back to sweeping up the rest of the mess, a star gliding swiftly through the sky and catching both of the soldiers attention, both looking up, both with hearts filled with hope and love for the other.

 

I walked over to the ravenette, wrapping my arms around his small waist and resting my chin in the crook of his neck as we both sighed, content with being there together, alone, with nothing but the stars and the moon and the horses and a tall figure walking up to investigate whoever it was that dared be up so late.

 

The figures eyes softened up when they landed on the two lovers, _his_ two lovers.

 

He walked up and wrapped his burly arms  around the two, startling them but soon they all relaxed and looked at the starry sky together, just basking in the fact that they all have each other and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Eren bent and turned his face so he could kiss his short yet older lover, then straightened before he stood on his tippy-toes and placed a chaste yet warm and soft kiss on his taller, also older, lover. He sighed and pulled back, pulling Levi closer against his chest as he snuggled deeper into Erwin's, loving the small moment they managed to find themselves in. Alone with only their mingling breaths and their heartbeats the sound of the geese in the sky and the crickets in the grass, all tuned in a perfect harmony of silence and music.

 

They all soon returned to Levi’s quarters, since it had the biggest bed and was also the cleanest compared to Eren’s cell and Erwin's bed being treated as a desk.

 

They all undressed, leaving themselves in they undershirt and slacks, but no longer donning the tight straps, and they laid on the bed, slipping under the covers and cuddling up into each other, sighs of bliss and happiness and whispers of “ _I love you_ ”s were sounded through the large room, and soon, the small raven, the cheeky brunette, and the blonde hulk all fell asleep, surrendering to the darkness that called for them, one after the other.

 

_And then, there was nothing but silence and the dark void of what used to be._

 

-⸎-

 

**⸎EREN - Year 2018, February 8, Berlin, Germany 104th Squad Unit, Camp Flügel Mission Recon⸎**

“ _Scheisse!_ ” I flew out of bed, the sounds of gunshots and clanging metal pulling me out of my blissful sleep. I had, for the fifth time that week, dreamt of my two lovers, both from my previous life, but only one is aware of my existence in this life. For now, anyways.

 

Erwin told me to take up Commander Pixis’ offer of going on the two-week tour to Germany, my home country, so he could have plenty of time to talk to Levi.

 

It was a whole three days before Erwin told that he and the entire gang, which I was super happy to find that Levi’s old squad was alive in this life and I finally got the closure I needed and the guilt that had been weighed in my shoulders for years had finally been lifted.

 

I slipped my boots on, loaded my musket, threw it over my shoulder, grabbed my _Rare Klaas Art deco "web" pattern Army sword_ , and its companion, the _Eickhorn Army Lion-head with Triple Etched Blade_ , and walked out of my hut, who I shared with a Thomas Wagner and a Marco Bott.

 

Right now, I am assuming that they are both out on the battlefield fighting for humanity and it’s freedom from the _ficken_ Russians that were invading our campsite.

 

I walked down to where all the ruckus was coming from, which so happen to be down by the creek. People were shooting off their guns, slashing through enemy hindquarters, all either in foot, horseback, knees, stomachs, or they were lying on the ground dead or severely injured.

 

I raised my _Rare Klaas_ down on the back of a Russian’s neck, my _Eickhorn_ following down on another. I slashed angrily through the crowd, killing all the _fickers_ that dared get in my way.

 

I was too engrossed in my assault that I didn’t here the horse walk up behind me. I stopped in my tracks, watching as Marco weeped over a body. The body was his lover, Thomas. I felt a pang of sadness hit my chest as I remembered when Marco died in the past life 2,000 years ago and the memory of when I lost Erwin many battles later to a titan.

 

_I grew angry before I was shocked by the pain in my head and my world turned black._

 

-⸎-

 

I woke up, disoriented. My surroundings were unfamiliar and very dark. My heart started pounding as I shot up onto my feet. I ran to the door of the room and yanked on the door knob, shaking it till I eventually gave up and stalked up to the window. The moon was up and full, meaning I had been out for hours.

 

I started thinking of Marco and the condition I left him in; broken and grieving over the lost of his lover.

 

I seethed with anger as I pounded the window, finding that it was reinforced and that my swords and musket had been confiscated by the Russians who kidnapped me.

 

I switched my assault from the window and went for the wall, glad to see that I could leave holes in the thin wood and rock sheeting.

 

I took all my anger out on every space I could reach: the walls, the bed, breaking the headboard and flipping the mattress and box springs, the nightstand, the wardrobe, pulling drawers out and throwing them everywhere, breaking the legs of the small vanity, smashing the mirror above the destroyed vanity: until I had let out all my anger and I was left heaving, bloody fists, with glass embedded deep within.

 

After a few minutes passed and I had calmed down, I sat down on the upside down mattress, listening to the sounds of running boot-clad feet in the halls as they reached his door. The knob jiggled before the door flew open and a tall black haired man with an angry scowl on his face came in.

 

“You done throwing a hissy fit, _slaboumnyy?_ ” the man spat, slamming the door down before he stalked up to me and gripped the front of my shirt, yanking me up till we were face to face.

 

“ _Du Esel! Lass mich gehen! Warum hast du mich genommen? Warum bin ich hier!? Lassen Sie mich nach Hause gehen!_ ” I spat back, only this time I yelled in German, my anger taking over once again as I shook with the veracity of the power.

 

“I don’t speak your foul language, _suka_! Speak English! I know you know it boy!” he hit me, sending a fist into my face and I sailed backwards into the damaged wall.

 

I yelped and tried to get back up but he was somehow faster and he kicked me down, shoving a boot-clad foot into my throat and cutting off my airways. I clawed at it, fear replacing the cold anger I had in my eyes.

 

My fingers were bleeding from all the scratching but I didn’t care. I wanted to leave. I wanted to go home and see my twin sister and her husband. I wanted to see all my friends. My cousins, my future niece and nephew who weren’t even born yet. I wanted to see Erwin, kiss his lips that were chapped yet soft. I-I wanted to see Levi. Tell him I love him. Kiss his pink lips. Hold him in my arms as I was being held by Erwin.

 

I wanted to make love to Levi for the first time in this life. I wanted to spend an intimate night with both of my lovers. Have dinner with them, watch a movie, go to the park, see the ocean.

 

I want to have a lazy day at home lying in bed with them while we eat junk food and watched trashy movies and shared silent whispers in each others ears and tiny kisses here and there between each whisper we spoke.

 

But now, I couldn’t have any of it. I couldn’t experience any of it. I could no longer be happy for the time when my tour is over for I am never going home. This man was going to torture me and then when he was tired of me, he is going to kill me and all my dreams are going to be taken away.

 

I would no longer wait until the day me and Erwin and Levi adopt our first child together, or see the daughter that Levi and Erwin have together that I would have called my own. I would no longer meet the girl to be my daughter that had been my sister in my previous life for I will have no future.

 

_I had no freedom. I was apart of the cattle and this place is the pen. I have no rights and I have no one to help me. I am lost and no one, not even my friends or lovers, can save me. For this world hasn’t been_ like _Hell. It_ is _Hell._

 

-⸎-

 

**⸎LEVI- Year 2018, January 31, 6 Months After Eren Went Missing⸎**

 

“ _Merde_ …” I muttered incoherent sentences under my breath as I read the paper.

 

No new sightings yet but they were still looking as hard as they could for him. It has been six months since he disappeared. SIX MONTHS! They had to have known _something_ about his disappearance.

 

Marco came home a week after the disappearance and a week after his lover and fiance had died in battle.

 

I threw the paper on the table and released a breath I hadn’t known I had been holding. I grabbed my tea and blew into it before I took a tentative sip, listening to the radio blare words in German which I was glad I could finally understand after the classes I took day and night for when Eren comes home and they announce it over the Germany News Station.

 

I stood up with my tea and walked to the living area and sat down, turning the TV off as I relaxed, finally letting the burning tears stream down my pale cheeks as I curled into myself, wishing desperately that my husband was home to cuddle and calm me. I wished desperately that both my lovers were here to soothe away my worries. Then again, if they were both here, I couldn’t be so scared or worried at all. I would have been happy. Content. Complete. Right now; however, I was neither.

 

The door opened and closed and I sat up and rubbed my face, ridding of the fact that I had been crying.

 

Then again, I never could hide that from Erwin, so when he walked into the living room and he saw my face, he dropped his bags and jacket and strided over to where I sat, plopping down onto the empty space beside me and dragging my frail body into his arms, placing his hand over the back of my head as he set it against his chest, burying my face and letting me cry, as well as letting a few of his own tears slide down his own face.

 

We cried for what felt like hours, but was only about twenty minutes.

 

I pulled back and dragged him down, kissing him roughly as I pulled at the buttons of his shirt. He helped me get it off, returning the kiss just as roughly. He pulled my shirt over my head and pulled me back in for a softer yet desperate kiss as he tugged my pants off, my boxers following. I yanked the rest of his clothes off but he stopped me before I reached his boxers, cradling me in his arms bridal style, his lips grazing mine as he carried me to the bedroom.

 

He laid me on the bed gently, pulling out the lube from the nightstand before he turned back and kissed me, slicking three of his fingers and tracing my rim with it, slowly gliding a single digit in.

 

I gasped from the stretching, arching my back off the bed as I aimed to get the friction I so desired from my husband.

 

He drew his lips across my exposed throat, wrapping his free hand around my hard cock and giving it a long, slow stroke. I mewled at the sensation of another thick finger slipping into my tight heat as he rubbed a thumb across my slit at the same moment to keep my mind off the pain.

 

He scissored me opened, his lips and tongue and teeth sucking, nipping and licking at the column of my throat, leaving small, blooming bruises as he fervently fingered me open and stroked my leaking dick.

 

He slid in a third finger in and moved his fingers back and forth in swift movements, bending in “ _come hither_ ” motions. The digits brushed against my prostate and sent me breathlessly into a gasping, moaning mess as he stopped stroking my leaky shaft to slick his hand with lube and rub it on his own, slipping the three digits out of my heat as he pressed his shaft against it readily.

 

He kissed my mouth and swallowed my tongue and moans, slowly pushing in as he took his time.

 

I wiggled my hips in a circular motion, gently moving him deeper into me. He gave an experimental thrust, his sky-blue eyes open and staring worriedly and lovingly into my silvery-blue orbs.

 

I nodded, gripping my nails into his shoulders as he pushed into me, pulling a dragged out moan from me.

 

He slid in and out a few times, testing the waters a little bit before I got impatient and started whining, pushing my hips back, urging him to go faster, harder. Urging him to please, _please,_ get my mind off the fact that my other lover was missing and presumed…

 

I stopped the thought before it started, focusing on the man behind me, burying his thick cock deep in my ass before he pulled back out till the head of it was left inside. He slammed back in, his fingers digging into my sides as he threw his head back in a long moan

 

I copied the gesture, moving my hands down to grip his wrists, holding on as he pulled back out and slammed back in, doing the same move over and over till he shifted to the left and pushed back in, hitting my prostate dead-on.

 

I went forward and bit his shoulder, muffling the loud groan as he continued his onslaught against my sweet spot.

 

“Baby. baby. I got you. Shit, I got you sweetheart. I’m here love. Shh…”

 

Erwin started whispering sweet reassurances in my ear. He either said he had me and he’d keep me safe and stay with me till the end, or the words were of the soldiers finding Eren and then we would be able to hold him in our arms, be able to greet him with a kiss every morning, be able to take little Mika to the park every weekend.

 

He sped up his thrusting, going deeper and deeper each push, pulling me to the brink over and over again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, his hips faltering as I pulled him over the edge with me, our climaxes reaching the top and exploding, hot, white spurts of cum shooting up between us and landing on our stomachs as he thrusted a few more times and stopped, buried deep inside me before he, too, came.

 

We panted, silent trails of tears staining our cheeks as whispery sobs broke through the barrier and the dams broke. He rolled to the side and gathered me into his arms, holding me tight as we cried, his tears drying in my raven locks as mine soaked his chest and dried.

 

Time passed as we grieved, our hope melting with our happiness, the ache in my chest growing tighter and tighter as we laid there vulnerable, basking in the afterglow of after-comfort-sex. Eventually the tears stopped falling and the sobs became breathy sighs as we curled around each other, not even caring about the mess we had made in our grieving haste.

 

Erwin got up after a few minutes of silence and retrieved a wet rag from the bathroom, coming back to the bed and wiping at the sticky, drying white liquid off my belly and giving himself the same treatment after returning to the bathroom and wetting a new rag, dumping them in the hamper with our clothes before he climbed back in bed and dragged a sheet over our bodies and spooning around me, nuzzling his face into my raven hair as he hummed gently into my ear. I laid my head on his chest, curling into his side as I sighed, intertwining our fingers together.

 

_I closed my eyes, finally letting the exhaustion take over as I fell into a deep slumber, Erwin’s humming ceasing soon after as he, too, followed me into sleep, too tired to get up and answer the frantic noise of the door being pounded on in the other room._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *When a soldier gives their heart, it means they have their right fist placed over their heart in the tradition SnK/AoT salute.  
> *Scheisse!=Shit!_German  
> *Found the swords on this website!↴ https://www.lakesidetrader.com/German/WWII/Sword/  
> *slaboumnyy=imbecile_Russian  
> *Du Esel! Lass mich gehen! Warum hast du mich genommen? Warum bin ich hier!? Lassen Sie mich nach Hause gehen!=You jackass! Let me go! Why did you take me!? Why am I here!? Let me go home!  
> *suka=bitch_Russian  
> *Merde=shit_French  
> *ficken/ficker=fucking-fuck/fucker_German  
> *I used Armin's quote at the end of Eren's POV because I thought it was the perfect place to put it. I also used Eren's cattle/pen quote.
> 
> It also goes from Eren's POV to sorta kinda 3rd POV in the end of Eren's dream, but heads right back into his POV, and then-on continuing with the original plot of the story.
> 
> I am not completely certain if I will start EVERY chapter with a dream or what. Now, I want to at least do an Erwin POV even if it is just a dream he has, though I won't know till I get to that point!
> 
> I hope you liked this new addition to "To You In 2,000 Years"! If you did, leave Kudos and/or Comments! I will try to answer them all if I can! If not, I will update and hope you can find an answer in the story somewhere!
> 
> P.S. I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT ALL UP TO YOU NEXT CHAPTER! PROMISE!
> 
> Wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel! (^○^)


	3. Soldier MIA Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a stroll to Levi and Erwin's Penthouse, Armin gets curious about the noises in the alley just blocks from their destination. When they reach the source, they find the one thing they didn't believe they would ever see.
> 
> Their best friend, whom had been MIA (Missing In Action) for almost seven months was lying in the dark alley with a knife in his leg and other mysterious wounds covering his face, arms, and his neck.
> 
> Hange comes to the rescue and hospitalizes him so he can heal and Eren, Levi, and Erwin spend some much needed time together.

Soldier MIA Found

* * *

 

**⸎ARMIN - Year 2018, July 3, 6 Months After Eren's Disappearance⸎**

 

“Come  _ on  _ Jean! Stop talking like that! You already have Izzy crying! Stop talking about her twin brother like that when she is standing  _ right there _ !” I pointed up ahead of me to a crying Isabel being comforted by a teary-eyed Furlan.

 

“Jesus! I’m just stating the fucking facts! Eren has been gone for what, five months now? We might as well just-OW! GODDAMMIT! THAT HURT!”

 

Furlan stopped and turned, throwing his fist straight into Jean’s face before he could finish the devilish thoughts he kept spilling out.

 

“He was my goddamn brother! Yes, it was only in marriage, but I loved him just as much as I love Levi! You need to stop spouting all this  _ bullshit _ about him being DIA! They have leads! There gonna find him! We just have to be patient! We all know you guys hated each other’s guts in this life  _ and  _ the last but can you give him a  _ goddamn _ break! They’ll find him! And he’ll come home and we’ll never let him go again! Do you hear me Kirschtein!?”

 

Furlan wrapped his arms around Izzy’s shoulders before Jean could give an answer and walked off. Jean stood there gaping as they left but stuffed his hands in his pockets and he stalked off after them. I walked behind, looking down at the phone in my hand, reading the message I had sent to Levi and Erwin seconds ago how we would arrive in mere minutes. We walked by an alleyway, dark from the lack of sun in the sky and all the shadows, hiding everything that lay in every corner.

 

I shivered and opted to walking away and continue walking after my boyfriend and two best friends, when moaning and cries of pain caught my attention.

 

I swiveled my head back into the alley, scanning for the sound.

 

_ Was that my imagination, or is someone in there? And if so, are they in pain? What happened in there? _

 

I walked closer to the mouth of the dark cavern, cautiously waiting for the sounds to echo through the darkness.

 

When none came, I silently called, “Hello? Is anyone in here?”

 

More moans and cries came in reply, resulting in me jumping back wide-eyed as I looked behind my shoulder at my three companions.

 

“What is it Armin? Someone in there? A monster perhaps?” Jean smirked, walking closer to me.

 

I ignored the remark and ran into the alley, calling, “Where are you!?”

 

A silent cough, then a plea, a whisper, echoed my way. “I’m over here...help me...Ar…” whatever he had to say ended in a hacking cough.

 

I ran in the direction of the sounds and stopped in front of it, gasping. Tears sprung in my eyes as dirty chestnut hair, bruised and bloody paled tan skin, and pained, dulled green eyes looked back at me. His entire body was littered with wounds. But the worse thing was the knife in his leg. He looked like he had been tortured to near death. And near death he was.

 

He was wearing uniform. Military uniform. Very familiar military uniform. The uniform of the German army. Faded out words on his jacket, reading  **ER N J G R CL  S C D T - G RM N U IT SQ  D 104 h** .

 

I fell to my knees and put a hand to his cheek, reassuring if this was real or not. I sobbed when I felt his sticky pale flesh. I placed two fingers at his pulse point on his throat, feeling the steady rhythm of his slow heartbeat.

 

I ignored the calls of my friends to come out. I wrapped my arms around the soldier and lifted him up, putting one of his arms around my waist as I wrapped one of mine around his shoulder and practically dragged him out of the alley, glancing at the silent, shocked faces of my friends.

 

“He-he-alley-he-was-help-we-” I started crying, would’ve dropped the body in my arms if not for Jean helping me, wrapping his arms around the frail body.

 

“Furlan, pick him up.” Jean breathed, barely making a sound.

 

It was so quiet that I didn’t doubt if the blond had heard. He walked up and swept the brunette gently into his arms.

 

“Is-is that-is that him? Is that my brother?” Izzy started to whimper, holding in her sobs as she hesitated before stepping forward and touching the boys cheek.

 

“ _ J-J-Ja _ . That-that is-Eren. It’s Eren. But how? How did he get here?” Without an answer, we all resumed walking, dragging our feet sullenly to the Smith-Ackerman residence.

 

We walked up the stairs to the door and walked through the silent lobby as we made our way slowly to the elevator, walking into the next empty one as we made our way to the top floor to the penthouse.

 

We stepped off and stood in front of the door, Izzy hanging off of Furlan and Eren like a cat to a fish, as Jean stepped forward and started pounding on the door harshly.

 

After a few ominous, door-pounding seconds later, a click and a heavy sliding motion was heard as the door slammed open to an angry Levi.

 

“What the fuck is your problem!? Stop pounding on our goddam-!” The shouting ceased as he took in the scene before him.

 

He gasped, tears in his puffy eyes, sliding down his porcelain face.

 

**⸎LEVI - 8:43 am: Year 2018, July 3⸎**

 

Nom de Dieu _. What the hell is that horrid sound? _

 

It took me about 5.7 seconds to realize that someone (more like some morons who I forgot were coming over) was pounding on his door and that meant he had to get up and answer it before the door was broken in and he had to spend a fortune getting it replaced.

 

I dragged myself out of my bed, making my way through the hallways as I pulled a silk robe on from the bathroom, got the coffee and tea started, and turned on the living area light. I ceased the pounding by turning the lock and sliding the bolt free before I slammed it open, facing four sullen faces.

 

“What the fuck is your problem!? Stop pounding on our goddam-!” I stopped shouting, staring at the pale, bloody figure that lay in my best friends arms. I read the inscription on his uniform and the tension in my chest was released. 

 

I gasped, looking at the frail body in my best friends arms. Isabel was crying, her arms grasping at the boys, face buried in his shoulder as she walked slowly beside her husband. She released him long enough so he could be laid on the couch  before she got on her knees and cradled his head into her lap as she sat down and caressed his bloodied face.

 

I scanned his body, noticing that his nose was (most likely from the looks) broken, wrist sprained, knuckles skinned and bleeding, shirt torn to shreds, pants covered in his own blood, a knife sticking out of his thigh. I staggered back as I laid my eyes on that knife.

 

"Who-who did this? Who would do this to someone so young?" I whispered, mind going back to the dream the week before.

  
I looked down at him as quiet whimpers slipped from my trembling lips. My chest tightened as I stared at the boy half the world deemed dead, now sitting wounded and passed out on my leather couch. The one I shared with my present husband in a past life. The youngest lover I took in while I was all-the-while trying to be the soldier everyone thought me as, "Humanity's Strongest". Before my lay the one creature I loved more than tea. Because lying before me was My Eren Jäger.

 

Tears cascaded down my cheeks, sobs spilling from swollen lips.

 

Erwin came in looking half-asleep as he opened his mouth and spoke.

 

“What’s all this comm-?” he stopped and stared at Eren, gaping. “Wha-what happened? How did you find him? Where was he? Why is he so pale and bloody? When did you find him?”

 

Erwin stopped with the questions as he stepped aside and ran out of the room, coming back with both of our phones and a first-aid kit.

 

He gave me my cell and opened the kit up, rolling his sleeves up as put moisturizer on his hands and rubbed it in, covering them in gloves a second later. He pulled out gauze, medical tape, cotton balls, antiseptic cream, medical alcohol, a rag, and a pressure cuff to remove the knife from his leg.

 

He started on the leg, putting the cuff two inches above the knife and tightening it. The boy jolted but stilled, staying unconscious.

 

Erwin grabbed the hilt of the blade and pulled it gently from the wound, quickly replacing his hand with an alcohol soaked rag. He put some antiseptic cream on a small piece of gauze, putting it in the place the rag had been in, wrapping two layers of medical gauze and sealing it with water-proof tape.

 

He started cleaning the arms and hands, wrapping some gauze around his knuckles and wrists, giving the other arm the same treatment.

 

He went for the face next, flinching slightly as he reset the nose and secured it with gauze, putting the last of the gauze around the neck and forehead where he had laid bandages covered in the cream so they could heal properly without disturbance.

 

He grabbed a patch and set it over a swollen black eye and secured it with tape.

 

Erwin slowly pulled the clothes off, careful to not move any of the bandages that littered his body.

 

“...my Eren. I am so sorry...my beautiful Eren, why were you given such cruel fate? I love you my baby…” I ripped my head from the brunette and focused on my blonde husband, almost forgetting that he had been with the boy before he was listed into Germany.

 

“Erwin...is this...is this really our Eren? Why is he so wounded? Who would dare torture this precious life…?” I sobbed as I kneeled beside him, grabbing a wrapped hand.

 

My Eren...we…we have to…”Take him to the hospital...we have to take him to the hospital.” I muttered, my hands brushing his tangled, marred chestnut hair out of his eyes.

 

“Hange...Hange is a doctor. She should know what to do. I-I can call them. Just-everyone just stay here and I’ll give Hange a quick call. Yeah...yeah…” My voice lowered to a whisper as I made my way slowly out of the living room and into the kitchen as I dialed Hange’s phone, listening as it rang twice before the eccentric maniac answered their phone.

 

“Hi hi, my sweet little molasses! How are you this scolding hot summer day!?” they screamed into the speaker, a hair-breath from blowing my eardrum out.

 

I flinched, my phone sitting dormant three inches from my ear before I placed it back and spoke, “Eren…”

 

The name set them off, questions of “Did they find him?” “Is he alright?” “Is he coming home?” “I’m so sorry about the incident. I’m always here for you.”s were said as well.

 

I huffed, agitated, as the heaviness in my chest multiplied, the grief growing, fear, anger, anguish, terror, happiness, all added to the mix. The happiness that he was alive, but everything else from the fact that I couldn’t see his smile. His smile was taken from me. From us. He was half dead and needed medical help.

 

“He’s hurt. Real bad. We bandaged him as best as we could but he might need an IV, some morphine for the pain, and some sedatives. As well as stitches and braces for his leg and arms.” I muttered, listing everything I could think of that I thought were important for patients with injuries similar to Eren’s.

 

“He’s there!? Really!? Oh my GOD! WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY THAT TO BEGIN WITH!? WE’RE ON OUR WAY! STAY PUT!”

 

They screamed loudly, making me jump and pull the phone from my ear as it rang, my mind confused, not even aware of all that she said.

 

I walked back to the living room and sat in Erwin’s leather chair, sighing as soft tears stained my blooming cheeks.

 

“Hange and Moblit will be here any minute to take Eren to the hospital. We should get some bags ready. Izzy, Furlan, you guys should get him some clothes from your house, as well as some for yourselves. Armin, Jean, you guys can either go with them, or follow us to the hospital.” I curled in the chair, despite saying we needed to pack moments ago, and sighed, lowering my eyelids over my gunmetal-grey and silvery-blue eyes, closing them as I yawned silently into my elbow.

 

“You get some rest love. I will carry Eren to the car and come retrieve you when Hange shows up, okay? Mikasa is at Reiner and Bertl’s having a sleepover with Annie for the weekend. I’ll ask them to keep her longer and see about substitutes for our classes.” Erwin cooed, carding his hands through my raven tresses as I fell asleep.

 

I watched as he reached over and grabbed one of Eren’s hands, holding it tenderly in his own as I soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, a small, teary smile on my face for the first time in 7 months, and soon, I was sleeping while a muscled hand rubbed my scalp soothingly and Eren slept on the couch wrapped in bandages, but all the more reunited together, three lovers eternally bound by the Red String of Fate, forevermore.

 

-⸎-

 

I woke up with a sore back, head laying in my arms while my hand was being squeezed with gentle pressure, the surface crinkling under the weight. I shifted my body, lifting my head to take in my surroundings. Everything was white. The walls, the floor, the computer, the monitors, the bedding, the hospital gown, the gauze on his…

 

“Eren?” I whispered, eyes shining with fresh, unfallen tears as I stared into his own shining emerald orbs.

 

“He-llo. How-are-you?” he asked slowly, hand cradling mine like a delicate flower.

 

“I’m-good. Now that you are awake. And here. I-I want you to know I am not mad. About keeping yourself hidden from me. Until I was stable enough to handle the news. Erwin and the gang told me just three days before your disappearance. I was so...scared when they told us. I almost lost hope of seeing out again. I’m so, so, so glad you are alive. I’m so glad I can see you again, Bright Eyes.” I smiled softly as I stared lovingly into his ocean eyes.

 

The door opened slowly and Erwin rushed in. he stopped as he took in the picture of me and Eren, our hands intertwined on top of the bed. I sat up, staring into his cobalt blue eyes, watching as they softened, love and adoration shining back at us.

 

“Good afternoon Loves. Good to see you join the living once again Levi. Eren, are you feeling better? I bandaged up your wounds as well as I could. Hange did the rest, splintering your wrist, giving you morphine to take away the pain, the IV is because you were dehydrated and malnourished when founded.” he took a deep breath before speaking again, clearing his throat. “You were in terrible condition when Armin found you. Furlan carried you all the way home. Izzy’s spent the last hour crying but she has her husband so she isn’t alone. How are you Eren? Not physically, since that is rather obvious, but mentally? Did the Russians do anything?”

 

Eren was quiet, shining eyes releasing the pearly tears as he sobbed. I flipped and dragged him into a hug, murmuring soothing words and encouragements and assurances into his ear, rocking back and forth slowly in his lap as I placed chaste butterfly kisses on his cheeks, eyelids, brows, jaw, the corner of his lips, and finally his lips. Rinse, and repeat. Kissing the tears away as I whispered loud enough for him to hear, “I love you, Bright Eyes.”

 

His breath hitched, the sobs stopping in a single breath as he looked up and into my eyes, and gave off the brightest smile I had ever seen, nostalgia slipping through my heart as I recalled my dreams I have had since I was five years old.

 

“I love you too, Heichou.”

 

I chuckled, gripping the collar of his hospital gown as I all but forgot his injuries and kissed him roughly on his swollen lips

 

He parted his lips in surprise, but returned the affection just as aggressively, his tongue sliding across my mouth and I parted, granting him entrance, our tongues gliding slowly across each other in a slow dance. We soon retreated, pulling back from each other’s lips, a small string of saliva being the only thing to connect them together.

 

We stared in each other’s eyes. One of his were the color of the ocean and the other the color of the sun in his face, while one of mine was the color of the stormy sky and the other the color of the moon. I shifted my stormy gaze away from his to stare into Erwin’s sky-blue haze, burning with intense heat as he watched us together.

 

I held a hand out, motioning him to come over and sit with us. He obeyed, grabbing my hand and Eren’s free one, pulling us into a small, three-way hug. I wrapped my arms around both of them, burying my face in Eren’s shoulder while Erwin buried his into Eren’s shiny, chestnut tresses I had volunteered to clean after he had been fixed up properly.

 

“I love you two, so very much. Please don’t let me go, please.” the voice that spoke up was heavy with sadness and pain, making me pull back, looking into the brunette’s teary gaze.

 

“I love you too, brat. Now, promise. Promise us, you won’t leave us like that, ever again! You’ll stay home with us, right!?” I cried, my own eyes were watering and the wetness was threatening to spill but I held them in as I caressed his cheek and pressed a kiss on his other one.

 

“I promise, I promise. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I was watching Marco and I wanted to help him, Thomas had died during battle. I wanted to comfort him. I didn’t even get to take two steps towards him before I was knocked out and kidnapped. Dok-Dok from the Russian army had me held captive and everyday sent his men in everyday to ask me what was in my father’s basement, asked how to get in there. Wanted to know-wanted to know what was so important that he locked it in there like a criminal! I was close to death so they thought it would be smart to leave me in an alley in my current hometown, where I would have died before I was founded.

 

I’m glad-I’m glad Army found me before I did though. I-I wan-wanted nothing mor-more than to get home to you guys. I wanted to meet this life’s Mikasa and see you and maybe even move in and we could have been together, the three of us, like last time. Before Erwin died, that is.”

 

Eren hiccuped, breath hitching every now and then, but otherwise he had calmed down from his slight panic attack.

 

“ _ Ich liebe euch. _ ” Eren whispered, his eyes fluttering closed before he fell asleep, falling limply into our arms.

 

“ _ Wir lieben dich auch Göre. _ ” I muttered, moving back as Erwin copied my movements, gently placing Eren back on the pillow.

 

“ _ Gleich hier, Schatz. _ ” Erwin murmured beside me, stroking the fallen hair out of the boys eyes as he slept.

 

“We should probably call his parents, if Armin hasn’t already.” I whisper, switching from German to English as I watched Eren sleep soundly, my hand reaching out to rest on his cheek as my other held Erwin’s hand.

 

I rested against the mans chest, my eyes fluttering closed as the hand on Eren’s face dropped and held onto Erens limp one.

 

“I can call Carla while you rest. How does that sound?”

 

“Sounds great.” I answer, yawning softly.

 

Erwin kissed the top of my head, murmuring, “Night Love, sleep well. I’ll inform you of anything the doctors say if they come in, alright?”

 

“Mm,” I nodded into his chest, sighing softly as my world once again pitched into darkness.

 

**⸎ERWIN - Hospital: Room 57 - July 12, 2018⸎**

 

It had been a busy couple of days since Eren was admitted into the hospital right after he was founded and brought home and I couldn’t be more happy than I was now watching him and Levi grow closer and closer each day we were here. I was even happier when he said he wanted to move in with us since he no longer had to hide the fact he was here in this life. And he no longer had to hide the fact that he was sleeping with me while I stayed out late on Friday nights, and when he heals, he would be sleeping with Levi too, but only whenever he feels he’s ready.

 

I chuckled as they sat in the bed and fought over the last strawberry, Eren poking his tongue out when he shoves it in his mouth in victory, a big grin donning his bruised face.

 

They looked at me, sharing smiles as they looked back at each other and whispered among themselves, leaving me out.

 

“Hey, Erwin! Come cuddle with us!” Eren sang out, sitting in the middle of the bed with Levi in his arms, giving me the room against the headboard for better cuddling time.

 

I obliged the request and stood, striding to the bed as I kicked my shoes off and loosened my tie, lying back on the bed as I pulled the dark haired men with me. They giggled together and laid their heads on my chest, kissing each other softly. I rubbed both of their scalps calmly as I watched the little display, turning from an innocent kiss to a full-blown make out session.

 

I clicked my tongue playfully and pulled on their hair. “Okay, you too! That’s enough. Eren is still in the process of healing, so don’t hurt him Levi.”

 

They pouted and nuzzled each others cheek, intertwining their hands together as they settled in comfortingly. I watched their eyes flutter closed as they hummed contently, falling asleep with soft little sighs. I swore I fell in love with them both a third time.

 

_ I smiled and wrapped my arms around the two, closing my own sky-blue eyes, falling right behind them in the slumber of better dreams. _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIA=Dead In Action  
> MIA=Missing In Action  
> Ja=Yes in German  
> Nom de Dieu=For Gods sake in French  
> Ich liebe euch=I love you guys in German  
> Wir lieben dich auch Göre=We love you too brat in German  
> Gleich hier, Schatz=Same here, Sweetheart in German

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, leave comments and/or kudos!(^_^)
> 
> P.S.  
> •Erwin, Levi, Moblit, Oluo, Gunther, Eld, and Mike, are all twenty six.  
> •Nanaba, Petra, Hange, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Eren, Reiner, Bertolt,Ymir, and Krista are twenty five.  
> •Annie and Mikasa are both six years old.


End file.
